Impala girl
by Miz Predictable
Summary: There's a chick banging on the motel door...scratch that...a hot chick THRASHING the door. the impala is gone and she's got the rego number tatooed above her ass...well, thats weird, isn't it? What happens when a little magic is done? r


_A/N: I was writing another of my SN fics when this came to mind. It's a humor one shot and I hope you guys like it! Merry Christmas all!!! Oh and the title…lol…not what you think!_

**Impala Girl**

The moon was full and the sky dark.

In the motel parking lot, a sleek, black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala grumbled to life.

Except…no one occupied its interior.

Or exterior for that matter.

There was, however, a woman in the distance, staring at the vehicle, muttering an incantation under her breath…

The suspicious lady smiled as the car shrank away and she was off…in a flash…

**NEXT MORNING:**

Dean thought the obnoxious banging on the door was a dream, until he opened his eyes.

The banging became louder and more frantic and for a moment Dean thought his brother was in trouble.

He looked over to the other bed and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother sound asleep.

How he could be with the banging, Dean had no idea.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," he called, swinging his legs off the bed and padding across the carpet to the door.

He unbolted the door and swung it open, almost gasping at the sight of the woman at the door.

Shocking green eyes peered at him with fear and long, raven black hair fell in sleek, shiny waves over her shoulders and down to her waist.

She was also naked.

The woman pushed passed him and entered the room, pacing frantically back and forth with her hand on her forehead.

"Shit, shit, shit…" she muttered continuously, ignoring the frown on Dean's face and the shocked eyes of a newly awakened Sam.

"Oh fuck…"

"Um…excuse me?" Dean said after clearing his throat.

She whipped her head up and peered at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Not that we don't appreciate a gorgeous woman such as yourself appearing naked on our doorstep at six o' clock in the morning, who the hell are you and what are you

doing here?"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

The eldest Winchester just shrugged and watched as the girl started to pace again, swearing under her breath.

Sam put a tentative hand on her smooth, pale shoulder and she jumped.

"Whoa, sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you, but you need to calm down," he said, peering at her with wide eyes.

"Forget it Sammy boy, those puppy eyes work on your brother, but I can almost guarantee they wont work on me," she said, stepping away. "Oh god, this is not good._This _

_is not good,_"

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks.

"Um sorry sweetheart, have we missed something? Because we've never seen you before. _Ever._ That, we would've remembered,"

The woman sat on Dean's bed, pulled the blankets around her curvy body and sighed.

"Man…this is so fucking weird," she muttered, staring at her feet before wiggling them and smiling slightly, as though she had never seen toes before.

"Okay…um first things first. Do you have a name?" Sam asked, sitting on one side of her.

She looked up at Dean. "Baby? I dunno, _he_ never gave me one," she said, jabbing a thumb at Dean, who suddenly looked taken aback. "Although, I guess that would've

been weird, and you would've taken the piss outta him," she continued.

"What the hell are you talking about lady?" Dean inquired sitting on the other side of her.

"Man, are you three fries short—"

"Of a happy meal? No, I don't think so…at least, I don't _think, _I think so…I dunno. Man like I said, this is _whacked_."

"Where are you from?" Dean asked, trying not to look like a stunned mullet.

"Any where…_everywhere_," she replied.

Dean frowned. "Your not some bar girl I slept with when I was too smashed to remember are you?"

The woman gasped and slapped him.

"Take that back Dean!" she said angrily.

"Jesus _Christ_ woman! I take it back! No need to _hit_ me!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Sammy, go for a shower, I need to talk to your brother," the girl ordered.

Sam looked shocked.

"Sweetheart, he stays here. Especially when we're dealing with a naked woman who knows who we are, and we cant return the hugs,"

The woman jumped up. "Look out the window,"

Dean frowned, and peeked through the curtains. She stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Dude! Where the hell is my—"

He whipped around quickly and stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Car…" he whispered the last part.

"Caught on have you?" she asked.

"Dude…holy shit man! How the fuck?"

"What Dean? What the hell is going on here?" Sam demanded.

"Sammy…oh crap…well um…"

"Oh for Christ's sake. I'm his car," she said, and then frowned. "Man that sounded weird…"

"You what now?" Sam asked.

"You know vroom, vroom, beep, beep and all that?"

"How the hell? How do we know you're not lying?" Sam inquired.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Okay, where do I start…um the car's gone,"

"You could have stolen it," Sam said.

"Oh hell, that's true…um…have a look at my ass,"

"_Excuse me?"_ The brother's said in unison.

"Well not my _ass_per say…just look!"

She pulled her hair off her back and printed neatly on the small of her back, was the registration number for the Chevy.

"Tattoo?" Sam suggested.

"Fuck…why don't you believe me?"

"Because this is impossible, that's why!" Sam cried.

"I believe you…" Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I knew you would…but why?"

I was a bit of a drawer when I was a teenager…and I got bored one day in art…"

"You took art?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Shut up dude. Anyway, I got bored and drew what I thought the Impala would look like if she was human. I give it to dad and he put it in his journal,"

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it Sam.

The picture was of the woman…split image, standing before them.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked.

Sam nodded hesitantly.

"Ali…" Dean muttered.

"Huh?"

Dean looked up.

"I thought you would make a good Ali. Your name."

She smiled.

Ali smiled. "I like that...can you get me some clothes now?"

The boys nodded. "What size?" Sam asked, and then turned to Dean. "Scratch that, he'd know,"

* * *

The Winchester's returned half an hour later to see Ali spread out luxuriously out on the bed, her hair splayed out underneath her. Sam turned around and handed Dean the bags.

"I'm going to the library," he muttered. "Leave you two kids alone,"

Dean smirked. He knew his car wouldn't mind him seeing her naked.

"I got your stuff," he muttered, sitting on the bed.

"I'll get dressed in a second," she replied, sitting up.

Dean looked away. "Sorry for…well, beating the crap outta you with a crowbar," he said.

Ali laughed. "That was like, a billion years ago. You put me back together anyway, and that's all that counts,"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I guess,"

"Damn Dean, you've treated me so well over the years…"she whispered.

"You remember all that?" he inquired.

Ali scoffed. "Dude, car's are people too,"

"Well you've kept me and Sammy safe over the years, so I guess we're even,"

"Yeah, and you've never screwed a chick on me or in me, and I'm grateful for that," she laughed. "Man, that's sounded so wrong,"

Dean smiled. "Just a bit…but that's always been a rule. No spoiling my baby,"

"You've bled on me but," she said, a sad look in her eyes. "You and Sammy both. Those times scared me…"

A tear escaped from her eye and she reached up quickly to wipe it away.

"Damn it, I'm leaking," she chuckled.

Dean reached up and took her hand.

"This is going to be so weird, but, I'm gonna do it anyway," he muttered, reaching up and kissing her lips gently.

A spark of electricity jumped from her mouth and she giggled.

"Oops…I guess I retained some of my car-like qualities. You put the keys in the ignition, there's a spark, and you've turned me on,"

Dean chuckled at the pun.

"Man…this is so _weird_…" he muttered.

"Forget about it Dean, I'm human now. And I wanna stay that way," Ali said with a smiled.

"Damn, and how the hell are we supposed to get around?" Dean asked through a kiss.

"Buy another car?" Ali suggested.

"But I love my Chevy," Dean whined.

"And your Chevy loves you back."

**FIN**

* * *

_**I think…there might be a sequel, but you'll have to review! Cheers guys and Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
